


Initium Novum

by Arcadia_Island



Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadia_Island/pseuds/Arcadia_Island
Summary: *slight diablo crossover*What if there was an angel that knew the horseman before they became who they are today? What if she befriended them before the war, before the chaos before everything
Relationships: Death (Darksiders)/Original Character(s), Death (Darksiders)/Reader, Strife (Darksiders)/Original Character(s), Strife (Darksiders)/Reader, War (Darksiders)/Original Character(s), War (Darksiders)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Initium Novum

I am so sorry I did not forget about my previous fanfic on demon slayer. I will be posting the second chapter sometime next week. Recently I started playing darksiders and fell in love with the the game and decided to give it a try. I hope you all like it :) Just a heads up I will be using some Diablo lore and info from them and some characters mainly the angiris council/archangels.

I do not owe darksiders or diablo only my oc her name is Lumine. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review and I am also looking for a beta reader to help me out I am not really good when it comes to english language/writing in general.

This is more like a re-cape before the actual story starts in the next chapter*

Chapter 1- Recap

In the white city domain filled with its beautiful silver and gold and white towers a land that stands for purity and justice. There are many towers of which all stand for different classes, there are three large towers that are located deep within the center of the city. The tower on the left side is the warrior base where those angels that are going down the path to be fierce yet noble soldiers will be going to protect heaven from all who wish to harm this sanctuary as well as fighting demons. The tower to the right is where scholars are kept to further their studies as well as learning to heal others with herbal remedies and concoctions. And last but not least, the tower in the center is where the angiris council is located. This place is restricted reserved for the high archangels and their apprentice as well as their personal soldiers who battle in arms with them. The difference between regular angels and high arch angels is not just because of their status but also because of their wings. While regular angels have feathered wings these archangels have spectral like wings that glow with such a beautiful light that represents them and their power.

These archangels are Auriel archangel of hope she is compassionate but willing to fight for what is right and the only female of the high council she welds, long rose gold colored cords that represent what she stands for hope, she uses them as a whips to fight her enemies. She is seen wearing a blush pink hooded robe with silver armor. Her wings are a soft blue color.

Then there is Itherial the archangel of fate he welds, a sword when in combat but he is usually seen in the scholar tower or often not seen with Azrael, rumor has it that he is able to see the future by using a scroll called the Talus'ar. He is normally seen wearing a dark green hooded robe with silver armor. His wings are a dull grey glow to them.

Then there is Malthael archangel of wisdom, he is seen welding two mini scythes as weapons not much is really known about him he is the silent archangel that every seems to steer clear from he is usually seen wearing a black and grey hooded cloak with silver armor. His wings are a dark purple glow.

Then there's Tyrael the archangel of justice and one of the most looked up to by the other angels as a mentor. He is seen wearing a white and gold colored hooded robe and welds a sword called El'Druin, he gets along well with others and is always giving out lessons for the younger generation. His wings are long spectral blue strands.

And last but not least the leader of the angiris council Imperious, archangel of valor he is what his aspects is which is valor he is a fierce warrior but is also brash and hot-headed and is also seen arguing with Tyrael and when it comes to blows between the two the other archangels need to step in to seperate them. He is seen dressed in gold armor and helmet and he welds a golden spear called the solarion. His wings are a beautiful golden color that flare when angered. He is also the father of Seraphina.

Then there is Lumine the daughter of Imperius. She is gentle loving yet mis-understood by her fellow peers. She has shoulder length wavy pale blonde hair with iridescent colored eyes with a silver ring around the pupil she tends to be by herself and sneak out of the city when she can. Many angels tend to stay away from her because of her small weak wings and frail appearance and on top of that she looks nothing like her father. She is normally seen wearing a white tunic long sleeved dress with gold colored-gladiator knee length shoes. She loves visiting the makers as well as other worlds. She even visits the charred council and speaks with the powerful rock beings. It seemed like everything would be the same routine like it has been for the past several years until one day while visiting a different world she meets the nephilim not just any nephilim but the future four horseman of the apocalypse. 

TBC-

SOO what do you all think?


End file.
